


Antebellum

by bracari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracari/pseuds/bracari
Summary: "I know the border lines we drew between usKeep the weapons down,Keep the wounded safe;I know our antebellum innocenceWas never meant to see the light of our armistice day."- Vienna Teng, Antebellum





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/gifts).



  


End file.
